Solo te necesito a ti
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: Tommy durante el baile empieza a sentirse atraído hacia Carrie, esta a su vez siente lo mismo por Tommy, los sucesos cambian por culpa de esto pero esto no significa que el mundo esta a salvo de la ira de Carrie, esto recién es el comienzo.


Se acerco a Carrie una vez que la profesora Desjardin se fue, agarro una silla cercana y la puso al lado de ella, por una extraña razón quería sentir la cercanía de Carrie, ella se metió el cabello detrás de la oreja y miro sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo; realmente se impresiono al verla con aquel vestido cuando la fue a buscar a su casa, simplemente se veía preciosa y no dudo en decirle la verdad cuando ella le pregunto cómo se veía, parecía un ángel, no sé como Chris e incluso Sue le hicieron aquella estupidez en los camarines, no veía absolutamente nada raro en ella, "solo era una chica inocente que no se sería capaz de dañar ni a una mosca", pensó Tommy.

-Oye…- se sentó – De verdad tienes que volver tan temprano?-

-Lo prometí-

-Sí, ya lo sé, entiendo- le busco la mirada –Pero un grupo va a ir al Calavier después-

-Está bien- volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió.

-Qué?-

-Se que quieres estar con tus amigos y…-

-No- le corto y empezó a sonar una música lenta –Es una canción lenta- le susurro y sonrió.

-No- ella negó nerviosa.

-Sí, anda- se paro y trato de tomarle las manos.

-No, Tommy, nunca he bailado- decía nerviosa y asustada.

-No pasa nada-

-No, no puedo- Tommy dejo su vaso sobre la mesa.

-No puedes ir a un baile y no bailar por lo menos una pieza-

-No puedo-

-Carrie White, quieres bailar esta canción conmigo?- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, ella vacilo –Anda… anda-

Al final Carrie desistió y se dejo parar por Tommy, el cual la tomaba de las manos; caminaron hacia la pista de baile mientras Carrie miraba fijamente el lugar nerviosa, Tommy pareció notarlo por lo que le paso un brazo suavemente por los hombros, guiándola hacia el centro de la pista donde se integraron a las demás parejas que bailaban, se pararon mientras Tommy le explicaba cómo debían ponerse.

-Es muy fácil, tomas mi mano así, ves?- entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Carrie –Vas a poner esta mano en mi hombro– Carrie lo hizo –Yo pongo mi mano en tu cadera… y nos balanceamos- le sonrió –Ves?, es fácil, no tienes de que preocuparte y aprendes rápido-

Carrie le sonrió mientras lo miraba fascinada, aun no se le pasaba el nerviosismo que sentía, después de todo estaba bailando un Tommy Ross, un chico sumamente atractivo y no en cualquier lugar, sino en la fiesta de graduación, era algo sumamente de ensueño, "si no lo estuviera viviendo, jamás se lo creería", pensó Carrie mirando a Ross fijamente, luego sus ojos viajaron a sus labios, como moría por besarlo… ella regaño aquellos pensamientos que su madre los llamaría impuros, así que a esto se refería mamá?.

-Y si te quieres lucir un poco, podemos hacer bailando con las estrellas- ella negó con la cabeza –Si.

-No-

-Lista?, mira-

Tommy se alejo un poco de ella, pero aun agarrándole la mano y la hizo girar lentamente mientras ella sentía su nerviosismo culminarle todo su control, Tommy seguía balanceándose con ella desde atrás mientras ambos sonreían, en ese momento Tommy paso su nariz discretamente por el cabello de Carrie y le pareció que olía delicioso, le volvió a dar la vuelta y siguieron bailando como hace unos momentos atrás hacían, esta vez se acercaron mas, mirándose directamente mientras las sonrisas no desaparecían de los labios de ambos.

-Y así de nuevo- concluyo Tommy –Es divertido, verdad?- Carrie le sonrió.

Ella lo quedo mirando a los ojos y nuevamente bajo sus ojos a los labios de Tommy, realmente quería besarlo, y lo que Carrie no sabía es que él deseaba lo mismo que ella, se sentía tan a gusto con ella, Carrie era tan inocente, frágil, tímida y delicada, que sentía unas enormes ganas de protegerla y quererla; el corazón de Tommy empezó a acelerar sus palpitaciones cuando Carrie poso su cabeza sobre su pecho a la par que bailaban, después de todo Carrie era más baja que él, la pasaba por una cabeza y media, él la abrazo y poso su mentón sobre su cabeza, le gustaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo… de pronto ella levanto la vista primero hacia su pecho y luego hacia su rostro mientras Tommy anhelaba encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan hermosos que poseía Carrie, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros…

-Tommy, porque estoy aquí?-

-Porque yo te invite-

-Pero porque?-

-Carrie, estamos aquí- miro a su alrededor –Estamos en el baile, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo-

-De verdad?-

-Sí- le sonrió –Y espero que tu te estés divirtiendo conmigo-

-Si-

-Que dices si bailamos un rato mas… y entonces vemos a que pobres diablos coronan rey y reina… y luego nos vamos al Calavier… y te regreso a casa a las 10:30, que te parece?-

-Si- ella asintió.

-Si?-

-Quizá a las 11:00-

-Como tú quieras-

Tommy se acerco mas a Carrie mientras esta abría los labios, no sabía si era para que sus labios se amordazaran con los de ella o se abrieron para decirle algo, pero nada salió de su boca, solo cerro sus ojos llevándose por el momento mágico cuando Tommy poso sus labios con suavidad contra los de ella y empezó a besarla de una manera demasiado dulce y cuidadosa como quien que teme lastimar algún objeto muy preciado, Carrie se sentía muy feliz pero nerviosa y Tommy realmente estaba fascinado de besarla, los labios eran suaves y sabían a fresa, la apretó mas contra su cuerpo y sin querer Carrie soltó un gemido contra su boca, aquello fue suficiente como para que el "amiguito" de Tommy empezara a despertar, un deseo de poseer a Carrie se hizo presente de manera dolorosa entre sus pantalones, Carrie irradiaba inocencia, lo sabía, como también sabía que este beso fue el primero en su vida, haciéndolo enorgullecer, Tommy quería ser el primero en todo respecto a Carrie, una conducta muy egoísta y posesiva en él pero realmente era irreprimible, así que la acerco mas a él de sus caderas para que sintiera lo que estaba despertando en él, Carrie enseguida abrió sus ojos entre el beso y quizo separarse de él porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como jamás lo estuvo en su vida pero él no le dejaba hacer eso, sentía sus piernas temblar y un deseo de que Tommy pasara al siguiente paso le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-Tommy… necesito aire fresco- susurro apenas Carrie.

-Claro, ven-

Sin soltarle la mano salieron del gimnasio y fueron a sentarse a unas bancas que habían cerca de la gran cancha de futbol americano que se encontraba subsiguiente del lugar en donde realizaban la fiesta, Carrie tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras Tommy seguía todos los movimientos que ella hacía, cada vez más se convencía que una chica tan hermosa como ahora esta Carrie no encontraría en ningún lado, ni siquiera Sue le llega a los talones a esta chica, "oh mierda, Sue", pensó Tommy sintiéndose mal, se había besado con una chica que ni siquiera es su novia pero la desea como un niño a los caramelos, necesitaba de ellos para ser feliz y los conseguiría fuese como fuese, sin importar las consecuencias de ello, mas tarde conllevaría las consecuencias pero por el momento solo disfruta.


End file.
